1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a video stream processing apparatus, and particularly relates to a video stream processing apparatus, a method for displaying mirror video and a display device, which are capable of simultaneously or separately providing mirror videos of different sources.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of wireless communication technology, video transmission originally implemented between electronic apparatuses by using physical lines has been developed to today's technique of implementing the video transmission between electronic apparatuses through a wireless approach.
However, although most of videos can be transmitted through the wireless approach, regarding mirror of the video, it is still limited to one-to-one video mirroring, and simultaneous selection or switching of a plurality of video sources through wireless transmission cannot be effectively implemented, so that an effect of mirroring a video displayed on a specific apparatus to a local apparatus according to current demand cannot be effectively implemented.